


Silent, With You

by Finn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny get's the flu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent, With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Big thanks to simplyn2deep for a great and fast beta service ;)

The thing was, as long as it didn't involve headaches, Danny didn't do sick. Coughs and head colds didn't matter. Give him some tissues, syrup, drops, whatever, and he was fit to go. Nothing to ditch work for.

But there was something he couldn't deal with, and that was the goddamn headache that went hand in hand with the flu. It didn't hit him often, but every once in a while it would sneak up on him, overnight. Then, in the morning he would wake up and feel it. Every eye movement would send hot stings of fire through his brain. As it did right now.

He had been fine yesterday, maybe a bit tired, but he had put it down to the stress of the last few days. Now it was six in the morning, and he was lying miserable in his and Steve's bed, curled up like a baby and desperately trying not to move his eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up to Steve's warm body, but the damn man was swimming, like always at this time in the morning, so he had nothing to wrap himself up in but his blanket.

Squeezing his eyes closed, he buried under the blanket, trying to keep the eye movement to a minimum and when that didn't work, curling up even more. But the pain wasn't going away.

He briefly thought about getting up to find something to take, but even the thought of moving his head was enough to make his stomach turn.

By now he could feel the shivers wrecking his body, and wrapping his arms further around his head, he settled in to miserably wait for Steve's return.

*************************

When Steve entered the house, towelling off the last few water drops before slinging the towel around his shoulders to catch the water dripping from his hair, the first thing he noticed was the lack of noise. Then he noticed that he couldn't smell coffee.

"Danno?"

But no answer. Curious, he entered the kitchen, just in case his partner was still in coffee induced bliss-coma, but nothing. That in itself was weird.

It was seven. Normally, Danny would be dressed, sipping coffee and eating breakfast while reading the newspaper, with a covered plate ready for Steve on the table across from him. It was their routine, and Steve had gotten used to it.

Having it disturbed made his stomach twist and worried, he hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. There he found the curtains closed and an impossibly small lump under the blankets.

Admittedly, Danny wasn't the tallest guy, but he had to practically have folded himself in half to manage that shape.

Slowly moving over to the bed, he cautiously put a hand to what he supposed was Danny's shoulder and gently patted it.

"Danno? Sweetheart, you're making me worry."

"Hurts." Uttered in the most miserably sounding voice he had ever heard from Danny.

Alarmed, he carefully lifted the blanket to unearth Danny's head and found a perfect picture of misery.

Danny's hair was mussed; his cheeks were bright red and his eyes glassy and wet. Stroking his hand over Danny's head, he hissed when he felt the heat that nearly made his partner glow.  
"Jesus, Danno. You're burning!"

He made ready to get up and grab the thermometer, but Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and buried his head in his lap.

"My head hurts, Steve." Danny's voice was low, and there was no way to not hear the pain he seemed to be in. And as if that wasn't enough, a few tears started to fall.

The thermometer could wait, Steve decided. Instead he let one hand cover Danny's eyes while his other gently stroked through the sweat wet hair, all the while mumbling things that probably made no sense at all but seemed to sooth Danny.

Steve had no idea how long they were sitting there, but finally Danny fell into a fitful sleep. Carefully loosening the arms wrapped around him, he stood up and wrapped the covers tightly around Danny. Then he carefully made his way to the bathroom where the ear thermometer was kept. There was no need to wake Danny when there was a way to take his temperature without waking him.

Two minutes later though found him nearly panicking. Taking Danny's temperature hadn't helped in keeping him calm. Seeing his partner cry had been the first thing to start something like panic in his throat, but the numbers on the thermometer had blown it into a full fit.

He had felt desperate enough to call Max. "Max, his temperature is 105.8! He's burning and from the way he's acting his head is about to explode. Are you sure I shouldn't bring him to the hospital?!"

 _"His temperature is definitely high enough to be careful. If he hits 107.6, then you should bring him to the hospital, yes. But until then, keep him hydrated, change the sheets when they get to wet and give him 2 caplets of Ibuprofen. Another two in around 4hours, not earlier though. Also, you might try vinegar wraps for his ankles. They will help too."_

And now here he was, feeling like an ass while wrapping cool clothes around Danny's ankles, while the man, clearly delirious, mumbled and uselessly tried to escape. It hurt more than he had thought when Danny pleaded with him to stop. Instead he finished up what he was doing, forced the caplets down Danny's throat and then made him drink some water.

After, he put a soaked washcloth on Danny's brow and wrapped himself around the other man. "Shh, Danno. Relax, you'll feel better soon, I promise."

**************************

There wasn't much Danny remembered later. He was hot one second, freezing the next. He remembered dimly freezing hands grabbing his ankles, trying to pull him under, hands moving him, arms carrying him. He remembered snippets like "Shhh, Danno. It’s okay", or "Please, you gotta stop struggling" or "Love you, please…" but that was about it.

But when he woke up for the first time in god knew how long, to find he was able to move his eyes without wanting to cry, it was to feel strong arms wrapped around him. Slowly, mindful of his aching body that felt entirely too weak, he turned around to be met with Steve's sleeping body.

The man looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, three-day beard and mussed hair.  
But he had a hold like an octopus on Danny and when Danny was fully turned around, his eyes snapped open.

"Danno!" The arms around him tightened and pulled him closer. "You feeling any better?"

Lips descended on his brow, giving him a soft kiss und Steve mumbled "Your temperature seems normal. Fuck, thank god."

"That bad?" Danny had to blink, hearing his rough voice, but Steve didn't seem to notice.

"You were burning up the last three days. Several times I was tempted to take you to the hospital. Fuck, I was so damn worried, Danno." The hug tightened even more and gentle kissed were pressed to his face.

Danny wanted to comment, ask questions, but in the end he was too exhausted. Instead he snuggled further into Steve's embrace, enjoying being held so tightly and with a soft sigh succumbed to a healing sleep.

*************************

Two days later found them both on the sofa; Danny curled up against Steve's chest with a cup of tea while Steve read a book, soft music running in the background. Steve had taken them both of duty for at least the rest of the week – "Three days without fever, at the least. Don't come in earlier!" as Max had decreed - and the two of them made full use of it.

Danny wasn't up to much, still knackered, easily tired and napping where he could. Steve in turn had forgone his morning swims and had instead waited on him hand and foot, helping him shower, feeding him, making him tea and generally just cuddling the rest of the time. It wasn't really them, they normally weren't the cuddling, snuggling pair while awake, but it was nice none the less. Maybe something to keep in mind for the future.

Steve seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he put his book aside and pulled Danny further up until he was comfortably resting on Steve's chest, nearly purring from the gentle fingers massaging his head while letting the steady heartbeat lull him.

"This is nice. Not that you were sick, but… maybe we should take the time to do this more often."

And pressing a kiss to Steve's chest, Danny could only nod. Because it was easy to find someone to talk with. But it took someone special who could be silent with you.


End file.
